onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 207
Chapter 207 is titled "Nightmare". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 22: "Mermaid Selling Macros" The Macro Pirates riding their ship with Camie in a fishbowl. Short Summary As Vivi is propelled upwards by Zoro and Chopper she manages to reach the top of the clock tower and defeat Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day, only for her sorrow to increase. Long Summary Luffy ends up collapsing due to his injuries and the poison circulating through his body, while Crocodile mocks him. Crocodile then tells him that if he (Luffy) cannot defeat him, then everything Luffy has been through up until now will have been for naught. Crocodile then criticizes Luffy, calling him a small-time pirate who had just starting sailing, and mocks him even further. At the clock tower, Zoro launches Chopper and Vivi upwards, as Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day fire their weapons at Zoro, further injuring the swordsman. Chopper is shown in his Heavy Point, having thrown Vivi toward the tower with all his might, and transforms back to his Brain Point to dodge Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day's attack in the air. With 3 seconds left, Vivi, flying towards the Baroque Works agents, uses her Kujakki String Slasher Runback to evade the sniping duo's attack and knock them out of the clock tower. With one second left, Vivi desperately tries to put out the fuse, while Crocodile shouts out that it's over. While awaiting the fate of Alubarna, a flashback is shown of several children asking a young Vivi to play with them. A royal army member asks Chaka to do something about the kids, while Pell tells Vivi to have fun as she heads out for a secret base. Later, Chaka asks Pell where Vivi has went, only for Pell to reply that it's a secret. Chaka, however, realizes she headed for the clock tower, commenting that the weather is nice. Back in real time, Usopp asks if they were successful in stopping the explosion, as the rebels and royals continue fighting. It was revealed that Vivi managed to cut the fuse with her Peacock Slashers just in the nick of time. However, a ticking sound can still be heard, and Crocodile explains to Cobra that a plan is something that covers all possible scenarios, revealing that the bomb is actually a timer to explode on its own (with the difference amounting to several seconds), Crocodile having set this up just in case something went wrong with the manual fuse. Vivi, confirming this, relays this information to the perplexed Straw Hat Pirates. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Zoro and Chopper successfully launch Vivi to the top of the clock tower. *Vivi defeats Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day and cuts the fuse with less than a second left. **It is revealed that the bomb has been set up to explode on its own from a timer, just in case something were to happen to the fuse. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 207 it:Capitolo 207 Category:Volume 23